


Wrenchers ABC Drabbles: H, I, J, K

by Scrunyuns



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Aussie is here too, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunyuns/pseuds/Scrunyuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H is for Height Difference. I is for Intimacy. J is for Jail. K is for Killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrenchers ABC Drabbles: H, I, J, K

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I posted a Wrenchers ABC fic prompt challenge on tumblr and an anon asked me to do the letters H, I, J and K. So here are some teeny tiny Wrenchers drabbles!
> 
> I'm gifting this to the mysterious grey blob who sent me the ask. Whoever you are, I hope you like it!

**H is for Height Difference**

Wrench doesn't really have a problem with his lovers being shorter than him. He can't afford to be picky, really, as most people are shorter than him.

He hasn't had many lovers, but the ones he has had have always been too short. He's had to bend down to kiss them, making his back ache something fierce, and he has always felt like a total freak standing next to them. Not so with Numbers. He is just the right height. And this man, this _killer,_ ten years his senior and tough as nails, will stand on his tippy-toes like a child to kiss him. It's delightful.

\---

**I is for Intimacy**

For Wrench, the best part of being with Numbers is not the companionship, or the mindblowing sex - it's the intimacy.

It is lying in bed with him, tracing outlines around his various tattoos while Numbers tells him the stories behind each of them. Some of them are trivial, some are not. It's how he knows every one of Numbers' pet peeves, phobias, hang-ups, bad habits, regrets. It's how Numbers doesn't keep anything from him but his name.

It's knowing that he trusts Wrench with all that information, and that Numbers knows just as much about him, without either of them ever feeling afraid or ashamed.

\---

**J is for Jail**

_That fucker is eyeballing me,_ Numbers thinks.

It irks him, but he's never been hotheaded enough to start shit over a guy staring at him. In stead he lies down on the bench in the jail cell and closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, the big guy is hovering over him. He is startled, and more than a little freaked out, but he doesn't flinch. He'd had that kind of thing beaten out of him a long time ago.

"You need something?" he asks, feigning nonchalance.

The giant doesn't make a sound, just digs around in his pocket, pulls out a notepad and proceeds to write something on it. What the fuck?

Eventually it dawns on him that the guy is deaf.

'I know who you are' the notepad reads.

"No, buddy, I don't think you do."

The giant smirks, and writes another message.

'I've seen you around the clubs'

"Clubs? What clubs?"

Licking his lips, the big guy quickly scribbles on his pad.

'You know what clubs'

_Alright then._

"So, what? You want a BJ or something?" The guy is his type, definitely, but even with his track record he's not about to stoop as low as to suck off a stranger in a jail cell. "Fuck off, man."

'Well, it was worth a shot' the big guy writes.

"Alright, Blackbeard" the police officer calls out as he strolls in. "Someone posted bail for you."

_Thank fuck._

He meets Jergen at the front desk.

"You took your sweet ass time."

"Made some mates in there, did ya?" Aussie teases as they head out of the police station. Numbers responds with his middle finger.

It is freezing outside. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, and his fingers brush against a piece of paper. _What the fuck? That wasn't there before._ He pulls out the note, inspects the familiar scrawl.

'See you around, sexy'

Well, he can't pretend he's not impressed. And maybe a little bit turned on.

"What's that?" Jergen asks, peering over his shoulder, as always sticking his big Aussie nose in other people's business.

"Nothing," Numbers lies and crumples it up before Jergen can get a proper look. "Just an old shopping list."

\---

**K is for Killing**

_Hey._

_Yeah?_

_Do you ever get sick of it?_

_What?_

_Killing._

_Sure I do. It's a job. If my job was eating Scrunyuns all day I'm sure I'd get sick of that, too. Eventually._

_I will believe that when I see it._

_You know, I would love to be lounging on a beach somewhere sipping on a beer while you suck my dick, in stead of freezing my ass off up here trying to stuff some fat fucker into a hole._

_That's not what I meant._

_What did you mean, then?_

_Nothing. Nevermind._

_You're fucking weird. Hand me that bone saw._


End file.
